Lavender's Random Snippets/Stories
Hello, everyone, and welcome to my dumping ground of ideas that might or might not be used in a present/future story. I would say that I'm just going to be showing them here as snippets or excerpts, but given how long even my excerpts can be, I put the word "Stories" in the title too just in case. And no, this is not for a wiki event, even though the title might suggest otherwise. You guys can ''do something similar to this, though! #1(Clone AU): #2(A Day in the Life of Tiny Rabbit Harris and Poodle Yoyo): Harris was ''not ''having a good day. Not only had a Light Crusader cast a spell that caused the world Harris was now in to prevent anyone but the Light Crusader to use any sort of magic or powers, but he had also made all shapeshifters be stuck in the form they were in before he'd caused the world to be this way. Harris, due to feeling both sadness and fear at the time before the Light Crusader had cast the spell, was now stuck as a rabbit that was barely bigger than an ant. Oh, and not only that, but the mental link between Harris and Gwendolyn had vanished due to the spell and, more importantly, Harris was lost in this world and had no idea where he was. To top it all off, he was with Yoyo, who not only Harris hated, but who he had to rely on to get around and ''not ''get stepped on now. Wonderful. Just wonderful. "Are we there yet?" Harris asked Yoyo(in a blue poodle form) while the latter was walking down the sidewalk with Harris on his head. "Does it look like we're there yet?" Yoyo said sarcastically, looking up at Harris. "I don't know, you tell me," Harris replied, looking bored out of his mind. As Yoyo groaned, Harris smirked. Normally, he would try to be less annoying due to Nocturne's influence, but he always loved to annoy Yoyo whenever he could. Besides, it made his bad day a little bit better, so why ''shouldn't ''he? "Look, we're not going to get anywhere if you keep asking that, so can you just shut up already!?" Yoyo exclaimed, causing #3(Knight AU): #4(LoZ/Simsala Grimm Crossover/AU): Violet woke up, smiling at first because of her dream. She thought that it was reality for a few seconds, but when she looked around, she realized that it clearly wasn't, as she was in the same place(and position) as before. She was still in the mysterious forest. Crimson, Forest, and Azure were still sleeping beside her. She was still Violet and a female. And she and the others still weren't any closer to finding Doc Croc or stopping the evil wind mage from destroying all of Simsala. Violet sighed and sat up, realizing that the dream was too good to be true anyway. Looking back, it just didn't make any sense for Crimson, Azure, Forest, and her to be capable and ready with defeating the wind mage when the last time they met her, she had basically swept the floor with them. Besides, even if it was true, how would they had gone from the forest to the wind mage's hideout in a matter of seconds? Violet laughed quietly to herself. Yoyo would've never thought so hard about the dream not making sense. He probably would've just dismissed it as a dream and gone back to sleep. Violet frowned as she looked at Crimson, Forest, and Azure. She missed being Yoyo. She missed having Yoyo's passion. She missed having Yoyo's self confidence. She missed having Yoyo's optimism. And she ''most definitely ''missed having Yoyo's gender. Violet didn't know why she had turned out female when Yoyo was split into Azure, Crimson, Forest, and her, but she still was uncomfortable with her new gender. It just felt ''weird ''for her to have breasts and curves(she unconsciously moved her hands over her slight curves and hips as she thought this), though at least she was wearing a cloak over them. She also had to reassure herself sometimes that her voice and appearance were, indeed, her own, not matter who feminine they sounded or looked. Then there was the fact that Violet was now attracted to males instead of females. Now, the reversed attraction ''did ''make sense. Violet ''did ''have a different body than when she was Yoyo now, so maybe she was attracted to males now because of her new body having different hormones than her old one. That's what she thought based on that one time when Doc Croc was explaining to Yoyo about hormones, anyway. For some reason, Violet still remembered what Doc Croc had told Yoyo despite him barely paying attention to what he was saying at the time. Huh. Weird. Just because Violet's reversed attraction made sense to her didn't make it any less weird, however- "Violet? Why are you awake?" Snapping out of her thoughts, Violet looked over to where the voice was coming from to find Azure, who was sleeping next to her right leg, sitting up and rubbing his eyes as he did so. "Oh, I just wanted to look at the stars, that's all," Violet said softly, looking over at Azure and having a bit of a sheepish expression on her face. "You should go back to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us." "Only if you go to sleep with me," Azure replied softly. "...Well, alright," Violet said, feeling a bit torn on telling Azure the truth or not. As she laid down beside Azure again and watched as Azure snuggled up to her, Violet couldn't help but smile a little. Whether it was unintentional or not, Azure always seemed to find a way to brighten Violet's spirits. #5(What if Marinette had a different friend? AU): #6(Original Story): "I don't want to break your heart, Amor," Lindsey said, looking down at the bench that Amor and her were sitting on. "I mean, you're a pretty sweet guy and I would never want to do that to you. It's just..." Amor stayed silent and waited, already knowing what Lindsey was about to say. "Would it be alright if we became friends?" Lindsey said, looking at Amor. "I know that this is a date, but I don't really want to be your girlfriend. It just doesn't feel right. I want to get to know you better, but as a friend, not as a lover. Is that okay?" "Yeah, that's okay," Amor said, trying to hide his sadness. "I don't want to force you into a relationship or anything. ...I would love to get to know you as a friend, Lindsey." Lindsey smiled. "Great!" She exclaimed, standing up. "So, I guess we'll see each other around, then?" "I guess so," Amor said, smiling as well. Lindsey nodded and started to head off to another appointment that she had told Amor about during their date. "Oh, and Amor?" She said, looking back and stopping in her tracks for a bit. "Yes?" Amor said. "Thanks for understanding," Lindsey said, her smile growing a bit. "You're welcome," Amor said, struggling to hold back a sigh. Amor watched as Lindsey walked off, then stopped holding back the sigh and stood up, walking back to his car. He knew that it wasn't Lindsey's fault for not loving him. That was her choice, but Amor knew that there was something other than her preferences influencing that. Namely, his curse, which caused him to never be able to find true love. Still, he couldn't help feeling a bit frustrated as he drove back to the apartment he and his best friend lived in. Maybe it was because he felt it was a tad unfair? Yes, he had played with people's hearts in the past, and that was why a love goddess had given him this curse, but he had gotten better, hadn't he? He'd realized what he was doing was wrong and found other, more healthier ways to deal with his problems. He'd made up for his mistakes and started being nicer to the people around him. He'd helped couples get together and was currently helping his best friend with his current relationship with his new girlfriend. So why, in the name of all that was good and holy, was the curse still there!? Amor sighed again as he drove up into the parking lot of the apartment he and his best friend lived in. In retrospect, it was probably his fault that he felt like this. He knew that the curse would prevent him from someone ever falling in love with him, and yet, he had went on a blind date anyway out of the vain hope that the curse would be lifted somehow. Obviously, it wasn't. If he had just accepted the fact that he would never find true love and not gone on that blind date, he wouldn't feel this way right now. At this point, Amor had gone up all the stairs in order to get to his and his best friend's room. He was about to think about his situation some more when he opened the room's door with his key and found his best friend sitting on his bed, looking unsure of what to do. Well, if Amor couldn't find true love, he could at least help his best friend with maintaining his. It was the least he could do for the guy who had been there when other people hadn't. #7(LoZ/Simsala Grimm Crossover/AU)(Again): #8(Harris and The Lamp): The genie, whose name was Jafar, sneered at Harris after he was summoned out of the lamp. "It's about time you got your hands on me, boy," Jafar said. "I was getting sick and tired of those pathetic fools tossing me around like a hot potato and spending wishes on saving themselves. Besides, we all know the one who ''really ''wants a wish granted, and that one is you. You know what to wish for, don't you, Harris?" "Yes, I do," Harris said, feeling a bit uncertain for some reason. "Good," Jafar said, his sneer changing to a widening evil smile. "Well, you know what to do. Use my power to return things to the way they should be." "Right," Harris said, his uncertainty growing. "I...I wish..." Suddenly, Harris knew why he was so uncertain. He wasn't sure about whether he wanted to be The Voice again or not. But why, though? Ever since he was separated from Gwendolyn, he had wanted to be The Voice again. Why shouldn't he? The Voice had power. The Voice was always in control. The Voice knew more than Gwendolyn, and, more importantly, he was always right. Harris had none of those things. And yet... Did he really want to torture Gwen again? A part of him said yes, that she deserved it for merely existing and putting him through all this. She didn't ''have had ''to go to the place between the castle's garden and the forest, after all. If she hadn't, Harris would've still been The Voice. But, Gwen was also the one who had become his friend. She was the one who'd given him hugs and sweets and tried to protect him from the bad guys! Besides, it ''was ''probably his fault that she was mean to him at first. He wasn't the nicest to her while he was The Voice, after all. He hated to admit it, but maybe he was wrong with his opinion of her while he was The Voice. And what about Nocturne and Yoyo? They would certainly miss him if he became The Voice again, not to mention Harris wouldn't be able to see the other friends he'd made along the way. Like Geronimo and his family. And Lovely. And Frosty! There were a lot more, but those were the ones that Harris could recall off the top of his head right now. Harris froze as he remembered Frosty's words on the subject of not being real: ''"When you're not real, you can't feel love, or joy, or anything of that sort! You can't dance, or sing, or talk, or even think for yourself! You're not a real person! You're just...there. "Are you sure you want to return to that, Harris? Because that sounds like a fate worse than death to me!" The Voice could ''move around and talk, but as Frosty said, he couldn't feel anything or think for himself. Harris could. At first, emotions were like a curse to Harris, but now, he was kind of surprised to admit that he would miss them if he became The Voice again. ''Would ''he miss them if he became The Voice again? When Harris thought about it, The Voice wasn't his own person. He was a representation of the part of Gwen's mind that was malfunctioning. If Harris became The Voice again, he would go back to being that, and he also would go back to being nonexistent at the same time. It...kind of scared him, to the honest. "Well?" Jafar said impatiently, snapping Harris out of his thoughts. "Are you going to wish to become The Voice again or not?" "...No," Harris said. "I'm not. I want to wish for something else, actually." "And what would that be?" Jafar asked, tapping his fingers on his shoulders impatiently. Harris took a deep breath. "Jafar, I wish for the cave that my friends are in to have its opening unblocked again," He said. "Wait, what!?" Jafar said, looking surprised. "You're not going to wish for power or control or anything like that?" Harris shook his head. "I've decided that there are more important things than that," He said, then smiled. "Like friends." Jafar groaned and facepalmed, muttering about how Harris' words were cheesy and he was just like his companions. Nevertheless, he snapped his fingers and disappeared back inside the lamp, and Harris could distantly hear a loud rumbling sound, as if rocks were sliding off a cave's entrance. Harris then looked warily at the lamp. Deciding that it was too dangerous in anyone's hands, he took a deep breath again, looked at the vast desert to the left of him, and chucked it in that direction. He was then going to run over to his friends in order to see if they were alright when he felt himself growing in height. His clothes became too small on him, his features started to look more mature, and his hair started to grow a little. When this strange kind of transformation was complete, Harris looked like a ten year old instead of the six year old he was used to being. Harris looked at himself for a little bit in curiosity and confusion, then remembered his friends and started to run over to them for real this time, deciding to process this later. #9((Just some weird thing.)Electricutioner's and Wererage's Perspectives): As he was searching for Ladybug and Chat Noir, Electricutioner took some time to reflect on his emotional state. Mainly, his complete lack of it. For some reason, being Electricutioner #10((Just some outdated thing.)Recovery): Harris looked grim as he, Gwen, and Nocturne watched King Solaris transfer all of his light magic into Ivan's mind. "Is he going to be okay?" He asked King Solaris. King Solaris hesitated for a moment when he looked at Harris, then sighed. "I can't say that he will be just yet," He said. "While my light magic ''will ''be able to fully restore his mind eventually, I'm not sure when that will happen. Light magic has been known to extend the recipient's lifespan during the healing process, and for all I know, after the healing process has been completed, Ivan could wake up in a world where we no longer exist." Harris' eyes widened. He couldn't imagine a world where he was dead, nor could he imagine one without Ivan, who seemed like a second dad to him now, in it. He felt a chill run up his spine when he thought about this. "Is there anything we can do to help speed up the healing process?" Nocturne asked. King Solaris shook his head. "Having someone who could travel into other's minds could help Ivan recover greatly," He said. "Unfortunately, Harris is the only one that is alive who has that ability, and I will ''certainly ''not allow him to go into a mind which a dangerous enemy is trying to control. Who knows what perils he might face while he's in there." "But, I want to help!" Harris protested. "I don't want Ivan to wake up in a world where everyone he knows is gone! Besides, I've faced plenty of perilous situations before, and I came out fine! I even saved this world and all of the others, remember?" "Yes, I do," King Solaris said. "However, I am ''not ''sending my son into clearly dangerous territory, no matter if he has battle experience or not. You are still ''my son, Harris, and I don't want you to get hurt, or worse, killed." Harris looked at Nocturne and Gwen, silently pleading for them to join his side on the matter. "I'm sorry, Harris, but I'm with my dad on this one," Gwen said. "I most definitely don't want my little brother to die." "Me neither," Nocturne said, shaking his head. "...Fine," Harris said, looking disgruntled. "Is there at least something ''I can do in order to help him recover?" King Solaris looked thoughtful for a moment. "Gwen, didn't you mention before that you gave Ivan something called a "comic book" for his birthday?" He asked. Gwen nodded, picking up on what King Solaris was saying. "Perhaps, if you read it to him, Ivan will regain his memories faster," King Solaris said to Harris, rising from the bed and having finished transferring all of his light magic into Ivan's mind. "It won't speed up the healing process, as there are more things than memories that need to be recovered, but it would certainly help." Harris' eyes lit up, seeing a potential opportunity. "Sounds good to me!" He said enthusiastically, catching Gwen, Nocturne, and King Solaris off guard. "...Okay," Gwen said, a bit suspicious of Harris' sudden change in mood. "I'll go get the comic book. Nocturne, can you stay with Harris while he reads it to Ivan?" "Sure thing, Gwen!" Nocturne said, quickly picking up on what Gwen, and, consequently, Harris was trying to do. "Oh, come on!" Harris said, pouting. A few minutes later, Harris was sitting next to Ivan with the comic book in hand while Nocturne was watching his every move, trying to make sure that Harris wouldn't have any opportunity to go inside Ivan's mind. King Solaris and Gwen had already went out of the room, with King Solaris preparing to teach one of his last lessons to Gwen on how to be a good ruler alongside Queen Selene. Unfortunately, Nocturne's lack of sleep due to training in the early mornings in order to be a royal guard was catching up to him, and Ivan's bed was so comfortable. While Nocturne struggled to stay awake, Harris saw his chance and, with comic book still in hand, touched Ivan's shadow and immediately made himself disappear into Ivan's mind. At first, Harris could see nothing but darkness. Then glowing, cat-like purple eyes that, unlike Harris' eyes, had irises and pupils appeared, and Harris suddenly felt an unfamiliar force trying to thrust him out of Ivan's mind. Harris resisted this force with all his strength, however, and when it and the eyes went away, Harris almost collapsed to the ground out of sheer exhaustion. #11((Why do I always keep coming up with weird ideas?)First(?) Steps): The first thing the wolf-like creature noticed when he regained consciousness was this strange, but familiar, sensation he felt. It definitely wasn't pain. Pain was ''much ''more overwhelming than this was. No, it was certainly something else entirely, but what? Curious, the wolf-like creature opened his eyes, trying to find out where the strange sensation came from. #12((LoZ/The Land of Alvoida(kind of) AU/Crossover)Unlikely Heroes): #13((Empress Theresa Rewrite(kind of))Me and HAL): ((Basically, I came up with this idea while I was watching Krimson Rogue's review of Empress Theresa(a boring book) and being mind-numbingly bored alongside him. In the midst of this boredom, I decided to see if I could create a better story with these characters.)) Listen. My relationship with HAL...it's complicated. He's been in my mind since I was ten, and ever since he got there, things have never been the same. Not for my parents, not for my friends, and ''especially ''not for me. In order to truly understand how HAL has effected my life, though, we need to go back to the beginning, when I got HAL in the first place. It all started with that fox. That stupid fox. I don't know why he started following me around, and I also don't know why he had HAL inside him in the first place. All I know is that he seemed friendly and was willing to play along with whatever I threw at him. At first, I thought that the fox was like a familiar I read about in books involving wizards and magic. As such, I thought that I was also a wizard and that I would discover my magic powers soon. I was ten, okay? I didn't know any better! So, yeah. For the next couple of months, I ran around with a fox, trying to cast magic spells and put curses on people I didn't like. Of course, it didn't work, but it was during one of those escapades that HAL went from the fox's mind to my mind. I don't know how, since my back was turned to the fox when it happened, but I do remember feeling like lightning had struck the back of my head. Naturally, I screamed and fell over after that out of pure shock, but when I touched my head, nothing was there. And that was when I heard a voice in my head that was not my own. ''"Hello, Theresa," ''The voice had said. ''"I do not have a true name that's comprehensible to human ears, so you can call me HAL." Naturally, I freaked out, and was about to run home and tell my parents about this new voice in my head when HAL said something chilling. "I know what you're thinking," ''He had said. ''"Unfortunately for you, no one will believe you if you try to out my existence. Also, no one will believe you if I, for example, make you kill someone and you try to explain that I made you do it." #14((Just some weird MLP AU thing.)Third Task): It was the day before the Spring Festival, and Tigris and Hades were making sure that everything was ready for both the celebration and King Havoc's appearance in it. Category:Content (Lavender) Category:Stories